


Christmas Eve

by SaraJaye



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I used to get jealous of Usagi inviting Mamo-chan, but this year I wasn't because you were here."  And Hotaru smiled, glad to know she meant as much to ChibiUsa as ChibiUsa did to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustbunny105](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dustbunny105).



Christmas Eve was supposed to be "family time", but Setsuna-mama had said it was okay for her to spend the night with ChibiUsa and her family. They were all getting together for Christmas Day tomorrow, so it was no big deal. Thankfully, Hotaru had already gotten everyone in the Tsukino family a gift so there was no need to panic-shop for last minute trinkets. She packed her bag, keeping the presents carefully hidden until it was time to put them under the tree, and smiled the whole ride over to ChibiUsa's house.

Christmas dinner was delicious; she, ChibiUsa, Usagi, Shingo, Mamoru (invited by Usagi, of course, since he had no family of his own) and ChibiUsa's "aunt and uncle" indulged in turkey with sweet potatoes and happy conversation, and Makoto stopped by with Ami to bring a delicious cake she'd made them for dessert. Afterwards they sat by the fire, ChibiUsa and Shingo trying to guess what was in the gift boxes and Usagi pretending to scold them before making some guesses of her own.

Hours later, Hotaru lay asleep beside ChibiUsa in the living room; Usagi had offered them her bed but the girls had wanted to sleep by the fireplace and look at the Christmas tree with all those presents stacked under it. And possibly try to catch Santa, though Hotaru doubted they'd stay awake that long.

"I'm really glad you came," ChibiUsa said. "I used to get jealous of Usagi inviting Mamo-chan, but this year I wasn't because you were here." Hotaru felt her cheeks grow a little warm; ChibiUsa was so important to her, her first friend, the only one who hadn't run away from or teased her. So to hear ChibiUsa say something like that meant the world to her.

"I'm glad, then," she whispered. "And it was nice to spend time with your family and get to know them. Your aunt and uncle are really nice, and Shingo was a lot more polite than I expected him to be."

"He can be a pain sometimes. He mostly bothers Usagi, but he teases me too," ChibiUsa laughed. "But he's not so bad. He lets me try his video games even if I'm not very good at the ones he likes to play." She smiled, moving a little closer. "Besides, you've had me over to your house so many times already. I thought it was time you had a chance to get to know my family."

"ChibiUsa..." Hotaru tentatively laid her hand over the other girl's, her heart fluttering when she felt ChibiUsa's fingers squeeze hers. "I think this is going to be the best Christmas ever."

"Me too, Hotaru-chan." ChibiUsa's eyes twinkled in the darkness, and so did the many lights on the tree. Outside a light snow fell, and Hotaru could almost swear she heard sleigh bells in the distance. But it was so late and she was so tired, and ChibiUsa's body was so warm.

Maybe they'd catch a glimpse of Santa, maybe not. But that was only the window dressing compared to this wonderful Christmas full of family and friendship.


End file.
